It Won't Be Like This For Long
by HisCoverGirl
Summary: something my mind came up with while listening to 'It Won't Be Like This For Long' by Darius Rucker


Logan splashed water on his face while he was waiting for the coffee, he needed to be at the studio in a couple of hours and with the baby crying there really isn't any hope of him getting back to sleep. There one month old daughter has been fussy all night. His wife walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"M'sorry she's keepin' you up. You'll be exhausted for work."

"S'okay, I had to be up early anyway, think of it as an early wake-up call." His kissed the top of her head reassuring her, as he was leaving the kitchen to the living room the baby started crying again. "I'll get her."

"Don't worry babe, it won't be like this for long, this phase is gonna fly by, and we're gonna laugh about tonight." His wife said to his back.

He walked up the stairs to the pink nursery; he picked up his fussing baby. As soon as she was picked up she became calmer, looking up at her father's tired eyes, her own brown eyes lighten up and so does her dimpled smile. Logan sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Lulling his daughter back to sleep, with the song he knows always works.

_Four years later 'bout four-thirty, she's crawling in their bed._

Logan and his wife felt something trying to get in between them. They didn't have a dog, and a burglar wouldn't want to snuggle; that left their daughter.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" his wife asked the four year old as she snuggled into her.

"I had a bad dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No," she said with a yawn

Logan took his daughter back to her room, when she stirred and awoke from her sleep he sat in the rocking chair, and lulled her back to sleep with Worldwide. He knew he was going to miss this, because this won't last for long.

_And when he drops her off at preschool, she's clinging to his leg._

Logan had the day off and was happy that he could be there to drop her off at preschool. When they got to the door of her classroom, she wouldn't let go of his leg. He looked up at her teacher with a plea for help. She bent down and greeted her with a hello and told her that there are fun toys inside. Logan joined in and told her to go have fun and that he'll be back to pick her up before she knows it. She slowly agrees and lets go of Logan's leg and finds a new friend playing with a Barbie doll.

"What are we going to do about that?" He asks the teacher in front of him.

"Don't you worry, this will only last a week or two, and it won't be like this for long. Soon you'll drop her off, and she won't even know you're gone" She said putting Logan's mind at ease.

With one last goodbye to their daughter, Logan and his wife were off to spend a day relaxing together, which was long overdue.

_One day soon she'll be a teenager, and at times he'll think she hates him._

Logan walked into their bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He couldn't get out of rehearsals and had to miss his daughters dance recital, which she was the star of.

"Babe, what's wrong?" His wife asked putting an arm around him.

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't."

"Then why won't she let me in her room to explain?" He looks into her hazel eyes waiting for an answer

"'Cause, I guess she's disappointed you couldn't make it. She understands you've got a busy schedule. Don't worry this won't last for long. She loves you."

_Then he'll walk her down the aisle, and he'll raise her vale._

There were two lines waiting for the cue of the music to let them know they need to start marching. Logan was in the back room with his daughter, who was straightening her white princess-styled gown.

"Daddy, I'm nervous."

"You're going to be walking down the aisle to the man who loves you. No need for nerves." Logan couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful daughter in front of him.

"But dad, what if I trip?"

"Jess. You'll be fine." He smiled at her, until she mirrored his, dimples in all. The wedding march started, signaling they should head out to the back of the line.

When the doors opened, the church was decorated with white, pale blue and sparkles to go with the winter wonderland that his daughter picked out. Logan walked with his daughter to the end to give his daughter to the man that will take his place as number one in her life. As he lifted her vale, as they hugged his daughter could tell Logan felt like he was losing her.

"I'll always be your baby girl."

"I know. take good care of my girl." He directed the latter at the man in a tux holding his daughters hand.

"Always and forever sir." With that Logan took a seat next to his wife in the first pew.

The father daughter dance was to a song they both knew very well. Worldwide. After the dance Logan kissed his daughter and went to sit next to his wife at the head table.

"She's all grown up now." His wife said as she wiped a few tears that escaped her eyes.

But for now, he's content singing to his one month old baby girl in her pink nursery, in the rocking chair in the corner.

_Yeah, this phase is gonna fly by, He's trying to hold on, It won't be like this for long._


End file.
